Legends:Garven Dreis
|hidef = |especie = Humano |genero = Masculino |altura = |peso = |cabelo = Castanho |olhos = |pele = Clara |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = *Era da Ascensão do ImpérioVader Tech *Era da Rebelião |afiliação = *Cavalaria Aérea Rarefied *República Galáctica *Aliança para Restauração da República |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Garven "Dave" Dreis foi o comandante do Esquadrão Vermelho, e um piloto de caça estelar X-wing T-65 para a Aliança para Restauração da República. Vindo do planeta Virujansi da Orla Interior, Dreis serviu primeiro com a Cavalaria Aérea Rarefield, lutando nas Guerras Clônicas que se passou de 22 a 19 ABY. Durante a Batalha de Virujansi, Dreis teve a oportunidade de voar ao lado do "Herói Sem Medo", Anakin Skywalker. Depois das Guerras Clônicas e da subsequente Declaração de uma Nova Ordem, Dreis se juntou à Aliança Rebelde—uma organização dedicada a derrubar o Império Galáctico—depois de presenciar o Império cometendo atrocidades em seu mundo natal. Dreis serviu a Aliança em numerosas batalhas, adotando uma postura paternal no comando de seus homens, e supervisionou a instrução de novos recrutas pessoalmente. Em 0 DBY, ele estava designado na base da Aliança em Dantooine, comandando o Esquadrão Dantooine, e foi transferido para o Grande Templo de Yavin 4 logo depois. Colocado no comando do Esquadrão Vermelho, Dreis assumiu o indicativo de chamada "Líder Vermelho", e o apelido "Chefe". De lá, ele liderou o Esquadrão Vermelho no ataque à superarma Imperial Estrela da Morte, que estava se posicionando para destruir a base rebelde. Quando o ataque do Esquadrão Dourado de Jon Vander pelas trincheiras visando o tubo de escape térmico vulnerável falhou, Dreis foi forçado a fazer sua própria tentativa. Ele quase teve sucesso, mas seus torpedo de prótons não conseguiram entrar no buraco. Dreis acabou sendo abatido pelo Lorde Sith Darth Vader. Biografia Guerras Clônicas Garven Dreis, um Humano, nasceu no planeta Virujansi na Orla Média. Criado na fazenda da família, Dreis passou muito da sua infância voando nas enormes cavernas borecrawler, e conhecia cada centímetro da área. Durante o conflito pan-galáctico conhecido como as Guerras Clônicas, que começou em 22 DBY e durou por três anos,The New Essential Chronology Dreis serviu com a Cavalaria Aérea Rarefield do seu mundo natal. Quando Virujansi foi ocupado pela Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, a Cavalaria Aérea Rarefield lutou junto da Marinha da República para liberar o planeta. Muito do combate aério foi lutado nas cavernas borecrawler, onde Garven—que tinha acabado de se graduar do voo de T-16 skyhoppers para Z-95 Headhunters—recebeu a oportunidade de voar ao lado do celebrado "Herói Sem Medo", o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker, que estava liderando as forças aéreas da República na batalha. Dreis era considerado o piloto mais habilidoso em Virujansi apesar de sua idade, até que Skywalker apareceu. Durante a primeira viagem de Anakin pelas cavernas borecrawler, Garven voou na posição de líder, e se perguntava se o Jedi conseguiria acompanhá-lo. Depois de dois minutos, os questionamentos do jovem piloto foram respondidos quando Skywalker rodou seu Delta-7 e assumiu a liderança. Dreis teve que se esforçar para acompanhar, e sua surpresa com o feito de Skywalker foi notada na base com um sorriso do Jedi. Graças aos esforços da Cavalaria Aérea Rarefield e da República, Virujansi foi libertado com sucesso. Durante toda sua vida, Dreis teria uma grande estima por Anakin Skywalker. A Rebelião thumb|Jan Dodonna discute o plano de ataque à Estrela da Morte com Dreis e outros líderes de esquadrão. Com a ascensão do Império Galáctico depois do fim das Guerras Clônicas, Dreis continuou em Virujansi e foi testemunha de muitas atrocidades Imperiais. Seu vilarejo foi incendiado e as terras de sua família foram queimadas pelo Império. Ele assistiu enquanto caças TIE destruíam transportes com as desculpas mais esfarrapadas. Eventualmente, Dreis decidiu se levantar contra o Império e se juntou à Aliança Rebelde, servindo como piloto de caça estelar. Ele serviu em várias campanhas voando X-wings, Y-wings e R-22s. Em algum ponto, ele ganhou o apelido de "Dave". Em seu trabalho, Dreis participou do recrutamento de novos pilotos para outros esquadrões, como Ryle Torsyn do Esquadrão Dourado. Por um longo tempo, contrabandista Ord Mantelliano Theron Nett voou como o co-piloto de Dreis. Além do seu uso do T-65, Dreis obteve mais de mil horas de experiência com o T-16 skyhopper, que tinha controles similares aos do X-wing. Em 0 ABY, ele foi designado para a base em Dantooine, onde ele comandou o Esquadrão Dantooine. Na base, Dreis se reuniu com seu antigo camarada, Davish Krail do Esquadrão Dourado. Os Rebeldes foram forçados a abandonar aquela base, entretanto, quando Torsyn descobriu um rastreador Imperial, fazendo com que eles estabelecessem uma nova base no Grande Templo de Yavin 4. Em Yavin 4, o Esquadrão Vermelho foi apressadamente formado com pilotos do Esquadrão Dantooine, dos Ases Amarelos de Tierfon e da Asa de Voo Griffon. Dreis foi designado para comandar o novo esquadrão, voando o X-wing líder sob o indicativo de chamada "Vermelho 1" ou "Vermelho Líder." A maioria dos pilotos no seu esquadrão tinham sido treinados pelo experiente Dreis, que, junto com seus pilotos, foi colocado a cargo da proteção do Alto Comando da Aliança. Quando comandando o Esquadrão Vermelho—ou os "Meninos Vermelhos", como ele se referia a eles—ele adotava uma postura quase paternal, e era muito respeitado por isso. Os pilotos o apelidaram de "Chefe" e "Patrão", mas para os pilotos mais jovens ele era conhecido apenas como "Líder Vermelho".''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romantização A Batalha de Yavin Quando a Princesa Leia Organa entregou os planos da Estrela da Morte, a nova estação de batalha destruidora de planetas do Império, para o General Jan Dodonna em Yavin 4, preparações foram feitas para um ataque decisivo para obliterar a estação. Acompanhando Organa estava Luke Skywalker—o filho de Anakin Skywalker, antigo camarada de Garven nas Guerras Clônicas. O piloto Biggs Darklighter, amigo de Luke e membro do Esquadrão Vermelho, programou um simulador para que o jovem demonstrasse sua pilotagem antes de se juntar ao Esquadrão e ao ataque contra a superarma. Junto com o Comandante Vanden Willard, Garven avaliou a performance de Luke, que foi impressionante—o garoto havia sido derrubado apenas duas vezes enfrentando toda uma frota. Garven o parabenizou pela atuação e aprovou sua entrada no Esquadrão Vermelho, sob o indicativo de chamada "Vermelho 5".Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice left|thumb|225px|Dreis encontra com Luke Skywalker e Biggs Darklighter. Logo depois, Dreis acompanhou seus homens na reunião comandada por Dodonna para explicar o ataque.''Star Wars'' drama de rádio O plano era lançar caças estelares contra a enorme arma, e subsequentemente lançar torpedos de próton por uma thermal exhaust port de dois metros de largura situada ao fim de uma longa e estreita trincheira. Os torpedos ent'ao viajariam pelo tubo e atingiriam o reator, destruindo a estação. O Esquadrão Dourado iria atacar o port, enquanto o Esquadrão Vermelho iria voar interferência, afastando a resistência Imperial durante a empreitada. Agravando a situação, a Estrela da Morte já tinha entrado no sistema Yavin e já estava se movendo contra a quarta lua. Após a reunião, os pilotos começaram a fazer suas preparações finais. Mesmo depois do simulador, Garven não estava totalmente certo de que Skywalker estava a par da tarefa. Entretanto, Biggs deu sua garantia pessoal de que as habilidades de seu amigo de infância eram excepcionais, o que satisfez seu líder. Aparições *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars'' (drama de rádio) *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars'' Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança]] *[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (romance)|''Star Wars'' Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (romantização)]] *[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (romance infanto-juvenil)|''Star Wars'' Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (romantização infanto-juvenil)]] *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 3'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 4'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Perfect Evil'' Fontes *''Star Wars: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * *''The Art of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * * * * * *''Vader Tech'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection'' * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências External links * Categoria:Machos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Pessoal dos Corpos de Caças da Aliança